And Together
by Lazarus76
Summary: A double abduction and prospect of a forced extraction raises questions of loyalty - and love. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"So, no new job on the horizon?"

Arthur looked up, and Ariadne smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and clicked his laptop. "Not so far," he replied. He rubbed his head. "Not that I'm too bothered - I think we all need some time out from the last one."

She settled down at her desk. "Well, I guess we just need to wait." She shrugged. "Until then, I can improve my designs-"

"And maybe...go out to dinner sometime?"

Ariadne blinked. "Are you...?"

"Yes," Arthur said, smiling. "I am serious. We can go out for dinner, and maybe-" he stopped, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not too good at this. Not had much practice."

Ariadne looked at him, surprised. "I find that hard to believe," she said, sincerely. "I'm sure you would have had-" her voice trailed off, blushing.

"Well, extraction tends to keep you working hard," Arthur said, calmly. He smiled. "Still, dinner. Are you busy tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied, smiling. "I'm not."

"Excellent." Arthur nodded, and shut his laptop. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Getting up, he began to walk out of the warehouse, Ariadne smiling after him. As he left, she shook herself. "Get a grip," she said, sternly. It was just dinner - that was all.

"Besides," she said, aloud, "he probably just sees you as the girl on the team." She shrugged - she'd had to fight to get herself onto the Fischer job, and even though she'd gone into limbo and found him, no-one had ever mentioned it. She bit her lip - chances were, she was merely seen as an appendage. Nothing more.

She got up, preparing to go downstairs to the dark room she used for her modelling. As she was about to leave, the desk phone rang. Without thinking, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You've got to help me," a man's voice gasped out, sounding as though it was choked by tears. "Please! You've got to help me!"

Ariadne blinked. "What?"

"You've got to help me! Please! They'll kill-"

Suddenly, she heard a slight scuffle, as though the phone was being taken out of the desperate man's hand. Then she heard another voice.

"He's being melodramatic," the voice said, coolly. "We don't intend to kill him, he's worth more to us alive."

Ariadne swallowed. "Who is?" she asked, calmly.

"You work for Dom Cobb, right?"

"Yes," she said, hesitantly. "Why?"

"Because, we need a little favour. We need you to do something for us."

Ariadne felt her heart race. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to come down, and perform a little extraction. But, you can't tell anyone. You come alone, you meet us, you perform the job. Understand?"

"If I do that, will you let him go?"

"Of course."

She bit her lip. Then she felt her resolve strengthen. She'd coped with limbo, she'd been able to participate in the Fischer job - she could perform an extraction. Her mind flew back to the job in Texas that she'd accompanied.

"When do I meet you?"

"Come to the corner of 52nd Street, at 7.30pm, tonight."

"I will." As soon as the words escaped her lips, she realised that she was taking a giant step into the unknown. She shook her head. "How will I recognise you?"

"I'll recognise you, don't worry."

The line went dead. Ariadne blinked. "How would they...?" she suddenly felt herself gripped by a spasm of fear. _I should tell the others. _

She checked her watch. It was after 6pm. _I should leave a note. _

Ariadne paused, hesitating. It would probably be a quick job, she told herself. A quick job, one that would be over in a matter of hours. There was no point in worrying the others.

* * *

She stepped out, and stood, hesitantly, on the sidewalk. She checked her watch. 7.30pm.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Don't ask any questions." The voice was slightly hoarse. "Just come with me, and don't look behind you."

Ariadne nodded, her mind going blank. She walked, and suddenly noticed a waiting car. As she got into it, the door slammed shut.

"Where-" she began, then stopped.

The driver made no acknowledgement of her, and merely continued to pull out, smoothly, into the traffic.

* * *

"No reply?"

Arthur shook his head at Eames, sitting opposite him at the table in the bar. "None." His face creased slightly in concern. "I thought she'd come and join us."

Cobb was walking back to the table, three glasses of scotch caught between his hands. "Here we go." He caught sight of Arthur's face. "You all right?"

Arthur smiled his thanks and reached for a glass. "I'll be fine." His eyes flicked upwards. The bar area had a large, flat screen TV positioned above it, playing CNN. He let his eyes wander idly across it, trying to put his concerns about Ariadne into proportion. She was an adult, they weren't dating, she had a right to-

"Oh, God!" He put his glass down. Eames, who'd been chewing on a peanut, turned to him. "What is it?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "Look."

Eames and Cobb tilted their faces upwards. Cobb's face paled. "Jesus." He sank back into his seat.

* * *

Ariadne looked up, and swallowed. A man wearing a black balaclava was bending over her, opening the door.

"This way," he said, his voice soft. Nodding, she got up, realising she had no way of refusing, no way of turning back.

She followed him. On first impressions, she gathered they were in a dingy, abandoned tenement building.

"He's in here." Her guide opened a door, and putting a hand on her shoulder, pushed her inside. When she looked, she gasped.

Lying on the floor, gagged, bound, and blindfolded, was Robert Fischer.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked, and looked at Cobb and Eames. Both men looked thunderstruck.

"Its...who? Why?" Arthur rubbed his forehead. Cobb shook his head. "Not here," he said, quietly. "Come on, lets go outside." He looked at Arthur. "Robert Fischer's gone missing - we talk about it in private."

They began to leave, carefully pushing their used glasses back into the centre of the table. Arthur began to leave first, followed by Eames and by Cobb. He blinked, and looked up at the flat screen. Peter Browning was now taking centre stage, his face screwed up in ostentatious concern. Arthur narrowed his eyes - his observation of Browning had always been that he was a hard-headed businessman, but the man's stance seemed genuinely upset.

"...If anyone has any information, please, let me know." Browning's voice seemed to be cracking. "Whatever amount of money you want, it can be done - please just give him back." He rubbed his face, and Arthur swore he could see what appeared to be tears streaking the other man's face. "I'm the only family he has - please, give him back."

Feeling his throat tighten, Arthur and the others left the bar.

* * *

Ariadne swallowed. The room was bare - aside from a bed, a table, and a ragged looking chair. There was also a bucket in the room - she grimaced as she realised what it would be used for. Then, after surveying the bleakness of the room, she turned to her bound and gagged companion.

She studied him, carefully. From the crumples in his suit, and the dirt, she estimated he'd been there for at least 24 hours. On a moment's impulse, she laid her fingers on his neck, checking his pulse.

Still there. She exhaled slowly as she gained confirmation that his heart was still beating. He'd shifted away from the touch of her fingers, and lifting one arm, tried to strike out at her. She dodged his arm, and was suddenly reminded of the last time she'd found him like this.

_In limbo. Lying there, at the mercy of Mal._

On impulse, she reached in her pocket for her totem. Pulling it out, she flicked it. It fell to the floor with a satisfying clunk, thus scotching her fear they might be trapped in a dream. She turned to Fischer again, who was starting to pull against the binds around his wrists. She moved closer to him.

"Hey, Mr Fischer, it'll be ok." Carefully, she pulled at the tie of the blindfold, and released his eyes. He blinked, then turned to her, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. She bit her lip. If she undid the gag, he'd cry out - but she couldn't bear to see someone being treated in such a way.

"Listen, I'm going to remove the gag," she said, carefully, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "So, just relax, ok?"

He nodded, tersely. She moved her hands to the back of his head, and with a quick, deft movement, released the gag. As it slipped down his chin and onto his neck, he began to cough. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, laying her hand on his arm. He turned, and glared at her.

"I've been-" his voice was cracked, and hoarse. "Water." It was a command, and she blinked, realising that he did not see her as anything other than an enemy.

"Of course," she nodded. Getting up, she bit her lip in consternation. There was no sign of any water anywhere, and she got up, looking for a glass or a jug. As she turned her head, she noticed a half open door, and as she opened it, saw a small sink. Walking back into the main room, she looked at him.

"There's a sink just through there," she said, leaning down. "I can help you-"

He shook her off, roughly. "I can do it myself," he snapped. Glaring at her, he managed to get to his feet, and as she showed him the way, she looked at his composed, haughty features - which did not disguise the fear in his eyes. She led him to the sink, and turned on the faucet. Lowering his head, he drank from the falling stream, and let the water run over his face. As he stood up, he looked at her.

"Thank you."

It was said dispassionately, in the tone of a man who is used to being served to his every whim. Ariadne looked at him - her only memory of him was as the bewildered, almost frightened figure in the dream. She realised he was trying to be composed.

"Its no problem." She tried to keep her tone light, and then realised he was frowning at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded, the water relaxing his throat. She blinked, knowing that she should tell him the truth.

"I'm Ariadne," she said, quietly. "And I was grabbed, and brought here. I don't know why. Do you?"

He turned and began to walk, and sat on the edge of the sagging bed. She followed him.

"No," he said, tonelessly. "I don't. All I know is that I left a business meeting, hailed a cab, and then - I was here. They drugged me en route."

Ariadne felt her heart begin to pound. _Hailed a cab? _A disquieting thought was beginning to travel into her mind. She swallowed. "Is there anyone who you think might want to abduct you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the heir to a multi-billion corporation. Who wouldn't want to abduct me?"

She nodded. "OK." Suddenly, they heard a scraping sound, and the door began to open.

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne blinked. A figure, wearing a white mask, was in the room. They were standing over the two of them, their stance relaxed. She turned her face upwards, and the figure began to speak.

"We're sorry to do this, Mr Fischer, but you realise we have no choice."

Robert swallowed. "You don't have to do anything." His tone was soft. "I can assure you of a ransom of anything up to ten million dollars. And more."

"Its not the money." With a jolt, Ariadne realised the voice was female. "Its something else. Something that you have."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

She bent down. "Your father was a very inspirational figure in business. You must realise that."

Robert looked at her, icily. "I do realise that. I grew up in his shadow." He leaned back. "But he never told me anything especially...meaningful."

"Well, thats why this young lady is here." Ariadne stiffened slightly at the mentions of her name. "She's going to remove what we need."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "And how is she going to do that?"

"You'll find out."

Turning, the figure left the room. Ariadne heard the door close, and the key turn.

* * *

"So, Robert's gone missing." Cobb pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and began pouring glasses of it for the others. "It doesn't mean anything."

"But what if its Browning?" Arthur insisted. "What if he's behind it?"

"Why would Browning kidnap his own godson?" Eames swirled the whiskey in his glass.

"Could be Browning. Could be Saito. Could be anyone." Cobb took a sip of whiskey.

"We didn't have anything to do with it," Eames pointed out in rejoinder to Cobb. "What we did, was at Saito's behest - and if anyone did find out, he's the one who'd be culpable."

"You're clutching at straws," Arthur said, turning to Eames. "Fischer has gone missing - if he's questioned, he might reveal something-"

"How could he? We planted the idea so he would think he'd given it to himself!" Cobb got up, exasperated. "Arthur, Fischer is extremely wealthy. He could have been taken by a couple of parents who want to marry him to their daughter! There is nothing to prove that its linked to the inception!"

"You say that, but-" Arthur shook his head. He got up. "I need to call Ariadne."

He began to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, and left the room.

* * *

"So," Robert turned to Ariadne, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers. "What do you know about this?"

Ariadne swallowed. "Nothing," she replied, feeling a stab of guilt. "I just-"

"You must know something." Robert turned to her, his facial expression impassive. "What is it? One minute, I'm stepping outside my company's office, next I'm here, with someone who-" he blinked, and shook his head. "No, not possible."

"What isn't?"

"I swear I've seen you before." Fischer shrugged. "Somewhere. But, then I meet a lot of people. So it could be anywhere."

"Well, I've never seen you before," she said, feeling the lie would crack at any moment. "Except in the press."

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course you have. You look like the type who would read the business papers."

She felt herself redden. His tone was condescending. "Well, I know your the son of one of the most powerful business magnates in the world-"

"And that something that everyone shoves down my throat." His tone was bitter, and she flinched. "Everyone knows me as Maurice Fischer's son. So, I decided to strike out and be my own man. Its what he wanted. Only, I get criticised for throwing away my inheritance. Except, I'm trying to build something better. Be a better man."

Ariadne turned away. _It worked. The inception worked. _

She opened her mouth. "Robert, there's-"

He looked at her. "Why are you being so friendly?"

She bit her lip. _You wanted excitement, you wanted an adventure. Now, you've got it._

"Someone will find us," she ventured. He looked at her.

"Yes," he said, his voice toneless. "Someone will."

* * *

"Ari?" Arthur paused, puzzled. No answer, and then straight to voicemail. He sighed in frustration, and snapped his phone shut.

"You ok?"

"No answer," he replied to Eames. "So she's missing as well."

"What makes you think she's missing?" Cobb asked. "You don't own her."

"Well, I-" Arthur paused. "It would be naive to think that its not a coincidence."

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. _Ariadne_ flashed up as the caller ID. Arthur sighed with relief. "Hello?" he asked, his tone warm.

"Is this Cobb?" came a voice. Arthur froze. "No," he replied, his mind beginning to race. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's not important. But I'll tell you what is important. One of your team has agreed to perform an extraction. In fact, I think its an extraction of something that you never should have planted."

Arthur swallowed. "Meaning?"

The voice chuckled. "Ever met a young man called Robert Fischer?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked at the floor. Robert was completely silent, and seemed unwilling to meet her eyes.

"Do you have the time?" he asked suddenly. She turned to him, blinking. "My watch..." he faltered, flashing an expensive rolex, "has stopped." A wry smile crossed his face. "You pay all that money, and what do you get? Nothing."

She swallowed, and quickly checked her own, much simpler timepiece. "Its half nine," she said, quietly. "In the evening."

He shrugged. "Well, I've been here for over 24 hours." He looked at her. "There's a bathroom, but no clean clothes. No food."

Her eyes widened. "You haven't eaten for 24 hours?"

Robert looked at her. "I guess they're trying to starve me into submission." He looked at the floor. "But I've offered them ten million, I'm not sure what more they want."

Ariadne swallowed. "Well-" she looked at him. "Maybe its information pertaining to your father's corporation."

"Its my corporation now," he said. "Mine. For all the good its ever done me."

The Architect turned. "How do you mean?" she asked, carefully.

"Nothing." He looked at her, his eyes growing cold. "Forget I said anything." He turned away from her. Suddenly, the door opened again, and another masked figure entered, carrying a tray.

"Here." Ariadne looked. Two bowls were on the tray, filled with liquid, along with bread. Before she could open her mouth to respond, the figure had gone.

Ariadne looked at Robert. "Well?"

He sniffed, almost disdainfully. "Well, I think that's all they're going to offer us."

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"What have you got to do with Robert Fischer?" Arthur demanded, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the phone.

"Let's just say that Mr Fischer hasn't made the greatest business decisions. And these are decisions he would never think of for himself."

"What makes you think that?" Arthur looked at Cobb, who nodded, gesturing to keep the conversation going. He swallowed, and waited for a reply.

"Because Robert Fischer is just a spoiled, petulant little boy who doesn't have a clue what business is. He would never have chosen to break up his father's empire. He would have to have been given the idea from somebody else."

"How can you prove that?" Arthur said, his tone lowering. He bit his lip, the characteristic betraying his inner turmoil to Cobb, who noticed.

"I know that there are rivals who would be happy to see him make the biggest, crassest mistake of his life. Throw away his whole inheritance. Under the misguided notion his father wanted him to be his own man. His father didn't care one way or another."

"And you're calling us, because-"

"Because there's a suspicion that somebody might have been hired to implant an idea. And now, its very simple - you're going to remove it."

Arthur swallowed. "And what if I say I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I'll say we have a young lady here who is connected to your team. And she might not be alive for much longer."

* * *

"You ok?"

Robert had let the spoon clatter back into the bowl. "Fine." He leaned against the wall. "Still hungry, but fine." He looked at the floor. "At least they're not going to let us starve."

"Well, you're internationally known - it wouldn't be very clever if they did!"

He shrugged, and she could have sworn she saw a smile twitch the corner of his mouth. "Maybe. But, trust me, there's plenty of others who would be happy to take my place." He turned to her. "Believe me on that one. When you're the heir to a major corporation, you get very used to being on your own. And the reason you're always on your own, is because you learn to trust no-one."

Ariadne looked at him, carefully. She'd seen hints of the man Robert Fischer was during the inception, but had never had the opportunity to talk to him. _But I saved him, _she reminded herself. She felt a spurt of anger - she'd gone into limbo with Cobb to find Fischer, and discovered him on the porch. Bound, gagged, virtually unconscious. He'd been dying of a gunshot wound in the third level. She'd been the one to shoot Mal when she'd tried to injure Cobb, and then sent Fischer flying back to the level of the inception. She'd considered him haughty, indifferent, cold. But now, she realised, she was seeing a more vulnerable side of him.

_Like the bound and gagged figure on the porch._

"So...what about friends?"

He choked, and then turned to her. "I don't really have friends," he said, coolly. "Not at school, college, or anywhere."

"Partner?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No." He shivered. "They're not interested - except in the name. And the money."

Ariadne sank back against the wall. "Well, I'm here, and I don't know why, but I just want to help you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're very sweet. But unless you can break down walls, I think we're stuck here."

Suddenly, the door opened again.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Cobb's face was white. "How could they - how could they know?"

"The question is, who are they?" Arthur retorted, struggling to stay calm. "And why would they want to do this?"

"Jealous business rival? Embittered relative?" Cobb began to pace the room. "Peter Browning?"

"Saito?"

Both men turned to look at the Forger. "What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"I said, Saito. Any chance that he might have snatched Robert, to try and force us into an extraction? He's the only person who would have known."

Cobb rubbed his face. "But if he is - he's-"

"He's threatened to kill Ariadne," Arthur said, his voice cold. "Therefore, we need to find him - and them."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Eames warned. "Its only a suggestion."

Cobb shook his head. "This is Saito. He's capable."

* * *

"What do you want?" Robert asked, coolly. His tone was imperious - the one Ariadne could imagine him using at board meetings. The figure cocked their head.

"Information." She knelt down. "Ever heard of something called inception?"

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Inception?" Fischer muttered. His eyes flicked towards Ariadne, then back again to his captor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Another figure had emerged, a male. This figure bent down, so he and Fischer were on eye-level. "I think you do know, Mr Fischer. Its where an idea is planted in your head. An idea is planted that takes root - and it becomes all-consuming. I think you do know what inception is."

"Well, I don't," Fischer snapped, irritably. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The figure turned to Ariadne. "But I think you know, don't you? You know what was going on?"

Ariadne swallowed. She felt slightly sick. Robert's ice blue eyes were now starting to turn towards her, making her flinch. She could see the muscles in his face struggling to retain control. "I-"

"Then again, its not your fault." The hand reached out, and patted Ariadne's soothingly. She swallowed, and recoiled from the touch as though it burned. "Its not your fault Dom Cobb decided to make you his stooge. Along with the others."

Ariadne blinked. "You-" she stopped herself. It had been on the tip of her tongue to comment on whether he knew Cobb, only to remember that by doing so, she was implicating the whole team. She looked at Fischer, who was now looking at the floor.

"Think about it. Both of you." The figure got up, and left, taking the woman with him. As the door closed, Robert turned to Ariadne, anger beginning to flare in his eyes.

"Care to explain what's going on?" His tone was slightly harsh, and she winced. Suddenly, the near-friendliness he'd been displaying appeared to have dissipated. He was now supremely conscious of who he was - and he was considering her an enemy.

"Nothing," she replied, honestly. "I was just walking along the road, and suddenly, I was grabbed-"

"What's inception?" He demanded, and before she could move, he grabbed her wrist. Hard. She winced at the pressure from his fingers. "Tell me!"

* * *

Cobb turned to Arthur. "What do we know about Fischer?"

Arthur swallowed, poised behind his laptop. "We-"

"There must be something that we've missed," the Extractor said, his voice hushed, and concerned. "Someone who is somehow connected to him."

"Well, he's an orphan," Eames interjected, from where he was pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "We know that."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Arthur said, fighting to control his temper. "But - brothers, sisters?"

"If there were any, you should have known!" Cobb snapped. "It was your responsibility to find out everything you could about him!"

Arthur nodded. "I know." His jaw set, he hunched over the lap top. _Ariadne. Oh, Christ, what has she been pulled into? _

* * *

"Its, its a process-"

"Yes?" Fischer's eyes flashed, dangerously.

"Its a process where you can enter other people's dreams."

"Oh. So you entered mine?" He leaned forward. "Let me remind you. I could make your life very, very uncomfortable, if I wanted to-"

"You don't have that luxury at the moment!" She snapped, anger suddenly superseding her fear. "When I entered this room, you were bound, gagged, not moving. I was the one who helped you, remember? So, if we are going to get out of this, you need to stop behaving like this, and accept that we need to work together."

He blinked, and she could tell by his look of shock that no-one had spoken to him like this - and if they had, he'd dismissed it, suppressed it, ignored it. He looked at her, his eyes still cool, but, she noticed, not the chips of ice they had been a few moments earlier.

"So, you-"

"You have got to trust me," she said, forcefully. "I was brought here, and I found you. We need to get out of here, and the only way we're going to do this, is-"

Suddenly, the door banged open, and in came the male figure. Ariadne quickly sucked in her breath. In his hand, he was holding a gun.

"Get up, both of you." His tone was disappaionate. "You're going for a ride."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Get up." The tone was devoid of any compassion, or remorse, and Ariadne suddenly realised that the captors meant what they said. They would kill Robert - and her - if they tried to protest.

Robert nodded, his face pale, but composed. "All right." He got to his feet, turned, and offered Ariadne his hand. "Come on."

The abductor shrugged his shoulders. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" There was silence as Ariadne grasped Robert's long fingers and allowed herself to be lifted to her feet. "Not that its going to do you any good."

Robert swallowed. "Look, I'm worth more to you alive, you hear-"

"Shut up!" The abductor snarled, and the gun was shoved into the centre of Fischer's chest. "Listen to me, pretty boy. You may be the heir to a major corporation, but there are ways of making you redundant. Understand?"

Ariadne looked at Fischer/ His eyes had widened, and he nodded. "Yes." His tone was quiet, and she bit her lip.

"Good. Now, both of you. Out the door."

Robert lowered his head and silently began to walk, Ariadne following him. She shivered slightly as a draft of cold air hit her skin. They were ushered down the fire escape, and she began to take note of her surroundings.

"This way."

She looked up. Another masked figure was standing at the bottom of the stairwell, gesturing with a gun. She bit her lip, and continued to walk. As they reached a set of double fire escape doors, the masked figure pushed them open. As they continued to walk, she gasped.

They were in a parking lot. A basement parking lot. And in front of them was a white maxi van - identical to the one they'd used during the inception.

"Does this look familiar, Mr Fischer?" She turned her head, and realised the original assailant was speaking. "It should do. You should remember this - its what they put you in the first time."

Robert blinked. "I, uh, don't remember-"

"Fine." The assailant spoke more smoothly. "Let's see if we can jog your memory. Bag him!"

Ariadne watched, shocked, as Fischer was grabbed from behind and a canvas bag pulled over his head. He was shoved into the back seat.

"You." The glacial tone of the abductor made Ariadne's blood freeze. "Here." Before she could move, a bag was pulled over her head, and she found herself being pushed in, next to Fischer.

She swallowed. "Are you-"

"Shut up!" The assailant roared. "Or you'll be silenced permanently, understand? OK, drive!"

The van began to move with a sickening jolt, and she felt her head snap back. Unconsciously, she reached out to Robert, and gently curled her fingers round his. "We'll be ok," she whispered.

She felt his fingers squeeze hers, briefly, and suddenly felt a slight shock. It was Robert. Not Arthur. Biting her lip, she tried to settle back into her seat.

The drive seemed endless. Twisting and turning, she felt herself jolted about. She kept herself rigid, aware that Robert felt as tense as she did. After what seemed an interminable time, the van stopped.

"Right. You'll be getting out here." The words were delivered in a snapped out command. "Don't even think of trying anything."

Ariadne found her voice. "OK." She swallowed, and heard the sound of the heavy metal door being roughly jerked open. She heard someone reach in, muttering, and a rustle of material. Fischer, she realised, was being taken out of the van. "Stand there. Don't try anything."

Suddenly, she felt her upper arm being squeezed, painfully. "Come on."

Ariadne complied, allowing herself to be pulled along. She felt her feet hit concrete, then was walked along for several minutes. "This way," the voice snapped, not letting her take any respite.

She nodded. She heard the echo of footsteps ahead and realised that Robert was being taken further along. She continued to walk, trying to ignore the pain that was starting to bite into the muscles of her upper arm.

Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt. "In here." She heard a door being unlocked, and felt herself ushered into a room.

"Well, you finally made it."

Ariadne gulped, and her heart started to beat more quickly. _Oh God. No._

"Its not every day I get to meet someone who was responsible for getting my godson to break up his father's Empire. Its not every day I get to meet someone who is behind one of the greatest corporate heists of the century. But, I have to congratulate you, because, you did it very well. Take a seat."

Ariadne felt herself being pushed onto a chair; she strained her ears, wondering if Fischer was in the room.

"Right." Suddenly, the bag was ripped off her head, and she blinked. She was sitting in a large, tiled room, Peter Browning standing before her. She turned her head. Fischer was sitting in a chair, just along from her. To her shock, she saw that his hands were bound, and he was gagged.

"Now, I'm going to do this very simply." Browning looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you - thats not acceptable. But, I do wonder how you would feel-" he turned to Robert - "if I hurt him."

Robert's eyes widened. She winced, seeing the pleading in his face. "You wouldn't..." she whispered.

Browning nodded. "Oh, I will." He took a step forward. "You never did really have much business sense, did you Robert? That's why Maurice was disappointed!"

To Ariadne's shock, he raised a hand, and slapped the younger man's face, hard. Robert choked slightly, and she could see the tears welling in his eyes. He turned his head, his eyes widening.

"Now, Robert." Browning suddenly spoke in a soothing, paternalistic tone. "Don't cry. Thats not worth crying over."

Raising his hand, he slapped his other cheek. The younger man groaned, saliva staining the gag.

"Now," Browning turned to Ariadne. "In a minute, someone else will take over. Unless you tell me everything that happened. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes." Suddenly, she felt the cold metal barrel of a gun pressed against her neck.

"Right." Browning looked at her, and then back at Robert. "Talk."

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Inception?" Robert looked at Ariadne, his eyes narrowing. "Would you care to explain what that is, please?"

She swallowed, and looked at the young billionaire, his eyes slowly mutating into chips of blue ice. "I- it wasn't my idea."

"I don't care if it was your idea or not," Robert said, calmly. "You were involved in it, and I want to know what you did." He was shifting his weight on the chair, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" the words came out as a whisper.

Browning moved to the front of her. "I'll let Robert make that decision. And in fact, maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable for this conversation."

Robert blinked. "Do you think that's necessary?"

"Robert." Browning stood in front of the younger man. "I've had you locked up in here for nearly five days. I think its time you were re-acquainted with the luxury you're accustomed to."

He nodded. "Very well."

Browning looked at Ariadne. "And listen to me. We'll let you go when you've clearly explained to my godson exactly what it was you did to his mind. And then-" he paused - "we might let you go."

"The team will come for me," she said, stubbornly. She looked directly at Robert. "Do you really think they're going to let you take me with no explanation?"

Robert glared at her. "At the moment, that's the least of your problems." Browning nodded. "OK," he gestured to a couple of the accomplices, still masked, hovering inside the door. "Bag them both." He smiled as the canvas obliterated the captives' vision. "You're going for another ride."

Ariadne exhaled slowly. She heard the harsh scrape of Robert's chair as he was pulled away, and realised that if she were looking for help, or an alliance, she would not receive it from Fischer Jr.

* * *

"We have to start looking," Arthur demanded, his face turning a subtle shade of crimson. "I mean it."

Eames looked at him. "We do. But where do we start?"

Arthur looked at the floor. "Saito. He could be behind this."

"Why?" Cobb interjected. "He has no reason to take Ariadne. We did what he wanted."

"Unless he has something else lined up." Eames spoke softly. "What if he's told everything to Fischer? Confessed, begged him not to expose him, but said he can lead him to us?"

"And if he has," Arthur said, darkly, "we'll never be able to prove anything."

Cobb rubbed his forehead. "Let's begin at a starting point. Fischer's new offices."

* * *

Ariadne felt herself pulled out of the van, and hustled down what felt like a back alley. The seeping damp seemed to creep under her clothes, staining her skin. She swallowed, and felt herself pushed.

After a few minutes, she heard another set of doors clang shut, and then, she began to rise.

_An elevator, _she told herself. After what seemed an interminable time, she was suddenly pulled out, and escorted down a hallway. Suddenly, a door opened, and she felt herself pushed in.

Without waiting, she ripped the bag off her head. She blinked. She was in a bedroom - tastefully decorated, clearly very expensive.

Fischer's penthouse.

Swallowing, she walked over, and sat on the bed. Suddenly, the door opened, and she started in surprise. Fischer walked in, his expression set. Without pleasantries, he sat down next to her, on the bed.

"I don't want to -" he paused, speaking as though his words caused him problems. "I don't want to upset you. But, please. Please try and understand."

She looked at her hands, then at him. His eyes no longer held their previously hard, brittle look - there was a desperation in them that she'd never before seen.

"I-" he paused. "I remember you. I was lying there, on the porch. I couldn't see, I couldn't move. And you freed my hands, and threw me off the ledge."

She bit her lip. "I had to," she said, softly. "You were dying."

"From what?" His voice was changing tone, becoming slightly harder. As were his eyes. "What was I dying from?"

"You-" she stopped, suddenly. Without the team to support her, she felt vulnerable. "You were shot. In the chest."

He nodded. "And then I ended up on a beach." He smiled, faintly. "And a woman was there - a very beautiful woman. She told me she'd lead me to safety." He smiled slightly. "Some safety. Next thing, she's gagging and blindfolding me."

Ariadne swallowed. "Robert, I-"

To her shock, he lunged at her, grabbing her upper arms. "Tell me what you know!" He roared. "Tell me what you know, now!"

She blinked, shocked. "I-"

The door burst open. "Robert! That's no way to treat our guest." Browning walked in, and frowned. "Please."

His face contorting with anger, Fischer began to lessen his grip on Ariadne. She swallowed, and moved away.

"Now." Browning turned to them. "Dinner. And afterwards-" his eyes flickered to the Architect - "we want you to answer a few questions."

She nodded. "All right."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"I hope this works", Arthur muttered. He and Cobb were standing outside the gleaming tower structure that housed Fischer's new business. "Its nearly 8pm."

"Which is what we want," Cobb reminded him. "No-one around to interfere." He looked at the Point Man. "Come on!"

* * *

Ariadne looked up as a young woman entered the room. She was alone. Robert, under urging from Browning, had got up, and left.

"Please follow me," the young woman said, courteously. "Dinner is served."

Swallowing, the Architect got up and began to follow her. Her anxiety was beginning to feel heightened as she walked down the seeming maze of corridors. Eventually, she came to a room decorated in hushed, subtle colours. As she entered, she noticed that Browning, and Fischer, were already seated.

"Ariadne!" Browning's tone was jovial. "Do come in!"

Robert looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, she entered, and seated herself at the table.

"Well, I hope you like sea food," Browning said, his tone almost kind. "Its lobster!"

Robert tilted his head. "No expense spared, Uncle Peter?"

"None at all," the older man assured him. "Please." He gestured to the silver domes covering their plates. "Begin."

Ariadne lifted hers of her plate - the smells curled up to greet her. It did look wonderful, she decided, and smelt it. But the gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach was slowly obliterating any possible twitches of hunger.

Robert was poking his food over with his fork. Browning looked at him, and frowned.

"Robert. Please eat." He looked at the younger man. "You have been looking thin, lately."

Fischer shrugged. "Its not the food, Uncle Peter," he said evenly. "Its the company."

Ariadne shivered. She could feel his piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Now, Robert," Browning said, gently. "That really is no way to speak to our guest."

Robert smirked. "After what she did?"

"I didn't do anything," Ariadne said, defensively. "But I can't prove it to you."

Robert looked at her. "No. That's where you're wrong."

* * *

Arthur followed Cobb into the expansive foyer, and nodded to the security guard.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Cobb said, smiling courteously. "We have some business with Mr Robert Fischer."

"Mr Fischer's not here." The man spoke politely, but it was clear he would not budge from this. "He hasn't been seen for a couple of weeks."

Cobb swallowed. "Any idea where he is?"

The guard frowned. "Who are you?"

"Business associates," Arthur said, quickly.

"Really?"

Suddenly, Cobb had an idea. "We're here on behalf of Mr Ichiro Saito. Procleus Industries."

The guard lifted his eyebrows. "You are? In that case, you'll need to speak to Mr Browning."

"Is he here?"

"No." The guard looked at them. "But if you return tomorrow, he will be."

Cobb nodded. "We will. Thank you."

* * *

Browning smiled as the dessert was brought in. Ariadne looked down at her plate, studying the cheesecake. Robert was not speaking.

"What do you think of it?" he asked Ariadne. She swallowed, thinking about her reply.

"I think it looks very rich," she commented, and Browning smiled.

"Well, I think you need to try it."

She looked at him. "You said you wanted me to answer questions-"

"Yes, I do." Robert spoke, his tone slightly aggressive. "You can answer questions about what it was exactly that you did to me. And why."

"I didn't realise what I was getting into!" She blurted out. "As we went deeper into you, I-"

His eyes had narrowed, dangerously. She swallowed.

"I think," Robert said slowly, "I need to talk to you, privately. Because, thanks to you, my inheritance is on the verge of being destroyed."

"I had to do this, Ariadne," Browning said, sorrowfully. "Because I can't allow Robert to destroy everything that Maurice wanted and worked for."

She got up, and pushed her chair back. "I think I'll leave."

Robert stood up as well. "If you wish. I can take you back to your room."

As his eyes met hers, she realised she had no choice.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed as Robert walked her away. As he unlocked the door, she felt her anger begin to rise.

"I really wouldn't struggle," he said, softly, "or I'll make this worse."

She looked at him, directly. "I don't think this could get any worse for me."

He shrugged. "You're probably right." Unlocking the door, he pushed her in.

* * *

Cobb looked at Arthur. Both were sitting, in a bar. A glass of scotch sat untouched in front of the Point Man. Cobb picked up his glass of red wine, and shook it, letting the contents swirl within.

"She'll be all right," The Extractor said gently. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I'd love to believe you, Cobb, but-" he paused, lifted the glass, and took a sip. "But this is Fischer. Angry, vindictive, and God knows what else."

Cobb looked at Arthur. He knew nothing would make the Point Man change his mind. He slumped back into his seat. "You're right. Fischer is angry and will stop at nothing. But what if he's not actually behind this?"

Arthur looked into his glass. "You reckon that he's just a puppet...again?"

Cobb shrugged. "I would say Fischer has no idea how to be his own man." He took a sip of wine. "But, tomorrow, we can talk to Browning. Discover the truth. Find out what's really going on."

"And if he..." Arthur couldn't bring himself to say the next words. Cobb shook his head. "Arthur. I'm sure he won't."

* * *

Ariadne blinked as she entered the room. It was large, expansive, and expensively furnished. Fischer shut the door, and she heard the soft click of a key. "Have a seat."

Ariadne settled herself on one of the couches. Fischer moved, with quick, angry strides, to the liquor cabinet. As he opened it, and poured himself a drink, she looked round the room. She noticed a door, and swallowing, decided to keep herself calm.

"So, tell me," Fischer continued, in a flat, slightly monotonous voice. "What's extraction? How did you become involved? What's in it for you?"

Ariadne looked at him, warily. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Fischer raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well, no...but you do if you want to...stay alive."

She jumped to her feet. "Is that what you're really planning?" she demanded. "To kill me?"

He smirked, and took a sip. "Depends on whether you want to give me the choice...or not."

She shook her head. "I don't." A silence suddenly began to fall between them, Fischer raising an eyebrow. "But...you can save yourself a lot of trouble by telling me."

She looked at the second door. "Really."

"Yes, really." Fischer took another sip. "So, tell me."

Finally, she nodded. "OK."

* * *

Arthur looked pondorously at his glass. Cobb finished draining his, and then nodded at the Point Man. "Come on. Let's go."

He sighed, and got up. "OK. Let's-"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hang on." Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket. The number was unrecognised. He clicked it. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" The Point Man's suspicions were immediately raised - he did not recognise the voice. "Who is this?"

"Well, let's just say you don't know me...but we have been getting to know your girlfriend."

Arthur gripped the phone more tightly. "You have Ariadne?"

"Technically, no. Someone else has her. But, I'm just calling to let you know that she's safe. But not if you try and find her."

"That's a threat." Arthur's fingers were turning white. "Don't you hurt her. Don't you dare."

"We won't. But I can't guarantee for the person who has her."

The phone clicked, and Arthur slowly pulled it away from his ear. Cobb turned and faced him, his expression anxious.

"Who was it?"

Arthur shook his head. "They won't tell me. But-" he paused, biting his lip. "It was a warning. Not to try and find her. To stay away."

The Extractor shook his head, his eyes darkening. "We'll just ignore it. Come on."

"No, Cobb, I mean it," Arthur protested. "If we both go and -" he stopped. Thoughts were beginning to cascade through his mind, thoughts that were not pleasant. The vague and uncertain fears he felt were beginning to surface. "If we try and find her-"

"Arthur." Cobb took hold of his arm. "Come on. Let's go."

The Point Man stood still, stubbornly. "No. I need to find this person."

* * *

"I was just an architecture student." She looked at Fischer, her large brown eyes meeting his icy blue ones. "Just an architecture student. And Cobb arrived and-"

"Forced you into it?" his tone was almost mocking. She nodded. "Yes."

Fischer shrugged. "Well, I guess we're both the victims here. Both of Dominic Cobb. And Arthur." He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. Did Cobb use him to try and lure you in?"

She nodded, deciding her best course of action was to agree with him. "Yes."

"Poor you." His tone was oscillating between sympathetic and cold. "Poor little you."

She nodded. "Yes."

"You're lying." He glared at her. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Don't try and deny it."

She blinked. Then, before he could move, she'd turned and ran across the room. As she grabbed the door handle, her eyes widened.

It was just a wall. A door plastered onto a bricked up doorway.

"You can't escape." Robert's tone was mocking. "So, I suggest you tell me everything. From the beginning."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed. She had settled herself on the bed, and Fischer had positioned himself next to her. She looked at him, and drew a swift mental comparison - his eyes were as piercing and intense as Arthur's, but unlike the Point Man, they were devoid of warmth. Fischer, she knew, would make no attempt to put her at ease.

"So." Fischer's gaze was unwavering. "Tell me. Everything."

The Architect swallowed. "I was an architecture student in Paris. I was asked if I would discuss a job with Dom Cobb."

"Really? Just like that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just like that. And he told me it wasn't -" she grimaced, remembering - "strictly speaking legal."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "I'll say." She looked at her hands, unsure of where to take the conversation next. He said nothing, allowing the silence to build.

"I suggest you continue," he said, eventually. She looked at him. His face was expressionless. Taking a deep breath, she began to compose herself.

"I was asked to create the mazes, for the levels of the dream."

"My dream," Fischer said softly. "Where I made up with my father. Where he told me that he was only disappointed...that I'd tried to be like him."

He stood up, and walked to the window, gazing out of it. Ariadne didn't speak, or raise her eyes.

"You have no idea..." he said, softly, "how damaging this is. I grew up thinking that he hated me, that I was too weak to take over the company, that he despised me. And then, you, and the others, invade my head."

"Robert, I-" she stopped, realising that anything she said would feel wrong. He was still gazing out of the window, not listening. He began to speak again.

"I was shot. And I woke up...on a beach."

She blinked. Limbo.

"I was met by a woman. A beautiful woman, who told me to come with her. She took my hand, and led me to her apartment. And when I was there, she bound me. She gagged me. Told me that she'd keep me...safe."

"Mal," Ariadne whispered.

Robert didn't turn round. "She told me that no-one would come for me. That I was dead."

Ariadne shivered. Having encountered Cobb's former wife in dreams, she could believe it. Believe the malice. He turned and looked at her, his face suddenly anxious.

"But you did. You came for me."

"I-" she stopped. She was remembering, vividly. She remembered Cobb confronting Mal, whilst Fischer lay outside on the porch. She remembered going outside, finding him tied, and loosening the bonds.

"You asked me," Robert said, slowly, "are you allright? It was the first time anyone-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Ariadne blinked, as their captors entered.

"OK," one said, briskly, their face carefully concealed. "Enough. Browning wants to see you both, again. So, I suggest you come along, with no fuss."

Robert nodded, his face completely blank. "Understood."

The man grinned. "Hands. Hold them out. In front."

Robert complied, and Ariadne followed. Quickly, they were bound, and then forced to follow their abductors. Ariadne walked silently, grateful that they hadn't left her in the room.

After a few minutes, they arrived in another room. Browning was sitting, behind a desk. Robert saw it, and blanched.

"That's my father's desk," he said, angrily, his respect for his godfather beginning to ebb away. "That's his desk!"

"Calm down," Browning said, mildly. "Its not as if you're fit to sit behind it Robert." He gazed at him, and the younger man's anger began to ebb away. "You do realise that Maurice was ashamed of the spoiled, weak brat he raised, don't you?"

"Raised?" Robert sneered contemptuously. "I don't believe he ever had any time for me. But, if that's your definition of raised, well-"

"Now, listen," Browning said, sharply, cutting him off. "Its very simple. You are going to undergo another little inception, ok?" He turned to Ariadne. "And if you don't comply, the result will be very simple."

Robert looked at him, coldly. "Which will be?"

"I'll have you both killed. I promise."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Robert swallowed, and Ariadne could see the visible unease in his face. "You don't mean-" his voice faltered, as he looked at his godfather. "You would-"

Browning nodded. "I would. Or, maybe, not have you killed in front of me...but how does a spell in a psychiatric unit sound?"

The angry flush that had stained Robert's cheeks began to fade. "You wouldn't."

Browning smiled. "Oh, I'll do what I have to to stop you ripping this company apart. This has been my whole life. I'm not letting you destroy it."

"And what about me?" Ariadne spoke up.

Browning turned to her. "Oh, I can find a use for you, don't you fret." He looked at them both. "But first, you're going to come this way."

He walked down a hallway, gesturing for Robert and Ariadne to follow him. As they turned down the corridor, they came to a room. Browning gestured for them to go inside.

Ariadne blinked. Inside was a PASIV. "How did you get hold of one of those?" She demanded, her heart beginning to thump. The realisation that Browning meant to have the inception performed was beginning to take root.

"Oh, its very simple," Browning said, nodding. "Its courtesy of a gentleman who was responsible for sending you all under before - I believe his name is Yusuf?"

Ariadne's eyes widened. "He couldn't have done," she blurted out, her mind racing. "He was part of our team, he-"

Browning turned. "She doesn't believe me, Yusuf," he called. "Do you want to prove her wrong?"

To the Architect's shock, the chemist slowly walked into her line of vision. He looked crumpled, and tired. As he locked eyes with the Architect, she thought she saw a note of pleading, of hoping she understood.

"Ariadne, I-"

"Save it," she said, bitterly. "You-"

"Sold you out," said Browning, smoothly. "Because he wanted to save his own skin." He glanced at her. "Are you ready?"

She looked at Robert. "I don't think I have a choice, so yes."

Nodding, Browning gestured to Yusuf. He pulled out the leads, and let them both lie down on the couches. She waited, and felt the IV slowly worm its way into her arm.

She took a glance at Robert. Suddenly, she looked at Browning.

"What is this inception?" she asked through gritted teeth. Browning raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that." He leaned down, and whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to widen with shock. "Yes. Think you can do that?"

She swallowed. "Yes," she said, carefully.

Browning nodded at Yusuf, and the PASIV button was pushed down, plunging them both into darkness.

* * *

Arthur shook his head, and looked at Cobb. "This is ridiculous. We have to-"

"How can we?" Cobb interrupted. "We don't even know where they are-"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Almost spitting with impatience, Arthur snatched up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Oh, is that Cobb? Or is it his right hand man?"

Arthur stiffened slightly, remembering the long eununciated vowels. "Its Arthur," he said, carefully. "What do you want?"

"I suggest you come over and see how they're doing." Browning's voice sounded smug. "Ariadne is about to incept Robert. Incept him in a way that means he'll never be a problem to me again."

Arthur gripped the phone. "listen to me, you can't just-"

"Do this? Well, yes I can." He laughed. "I'll give you the address- make sure you come and join us, ok?"

Arthur blinked as a few directions were fired at him. He turned to Cobb.

"Are you-" Cobb was unable to finish the sentence. "Do you believe him?"

Arthur shrugged. "I doubt we have much choice. I need to find Ariadne."

* * *

Ariadne opened her eyes, and blinked. _Why am I here? _She thought, with an edge of panic. She'd never performed an actual inception, only been present in constructing the architecture for one. She blinked, and saw that she was in a room. A white room.

Her heart began to pound. Suddenly, she had a thought - was it possible that Browning had sent Robert into a dream without him realising, and this was the dream? Feeling disorientated, she began to walk.

"Doctor!" She turned. A woman in a white outfit was running after her. Swallowing, she paused. "Yes?"

"The patient wants to see you," she said, smoothly. "Please, come this way."

Ariadne hurried after her, until they came to another room. There, strapped to a table, was Robert.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"We've been waiting for you," the nurse whispered. "He's sedated, but that's the intention."

Ariadne swallowed, looking at the pale, mute figure on the bed. "Why is he strapped down?" She asked, quietly.

"He needs to be," the nurse said, quietly. "He's a difficult patient."

The Architect looked at Robert. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She walked over, letting her fingers touch the alabaster skin of his arm.

"Now, if we can begin the treatment," the nurse said, quickly, and turned. "Mr Browning?"

Ariadne blinked as Browning entered the room. Suddenly, her heart began to pound, realising that the inception - or what Browning thought was inception - was about to begin.

"I'm not doing it," she said, defiantly. She looked from Robert to the older man, biting her lip.

Browning raised an eyebrow. "Listen. After what you, Dominic Cobb, and the other disreputes you hang around with did, you're lucky you're not in prison. So, you can perform this. Or, you will be going to jail. When we-" he paused, as if trying to remember the words - "wake up."

"I'm not an extractor," Ariadne protested. "I'm just the person who designs the dream."

"Don't give me that," Browning said, sharply. "We're in this, and all you have to do is very simple. I want you to tell him - this."

He handed her a piece of paper. As she unfolded it and read it, her face drained of the little colour left. "I can't do this."

"You don't have a choice," Browning snapped, his tone increasing in aggression. "Either you do this, or I turn you all over to the police. Now, what's it going to be?"

Ariadne looked at Robert. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't do this, and-"

"Fine," Browning almost snarled. He walked over to Robert, who was strapped down. "All I wanted you to do was to implant the idea that his father wanted me to have the Empire, the whole of it, the entirity of it. And you won't even do that."

"I'm not going into his mind!" Ariadne snapped. "I can't violate his mind-"

"You mean, violate again?" Browning looked at her. "Did you really think you would get away with this? You're dealing with a young man who graduated Summa Cum Laude, who is the heir to billions. Did you really think a small group of petty crooks would get away with this?" His breathing was becoming more rapid, and Ariadne could see he was verging on losing control.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't." She swallowed, suddenly feeling as though she were betraying the others by voicing her misgivings. "I didn't realise what I was getting into-" she stopped, abruptly, suddenly noting the smug smile spreading across Browning's face.

"So ,you were used," he said, softly. "Well, listen, Ariadne. If you were used, then this is your chance to help Robert. Help me. I need that company. I helped Maurice build it - I can't let Robert, under this influence, destroy it. He's a child - a weak, spoiled, child. That's all he is."

Ariadne looked again at the pale figure on the bed, and then turned back to Browning. She recognised that Browning genuinely believed his assessment of the younger man, and was oblivious to the strength of Robert's character. She swallowed, feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness towards the vulnerable man.

"But, if you won't co-operate, then all I can do is-" Browning leaned over, and yanked the IV out of Robert's arm. Ariadne gasped, horrified.

"No, don't!" Too late, she watched as Browning turned, the thin plastic tubing snaking in his hand. His brow creased. "What?"

"You've sent him into limbo!" she gasped, horrified. "There's still time on the clock! How long did you put us under for?"

Browning swallowed, speechless. "Limbo?" he asked, almost timidly. "What's that?"

"Its nothingness!" Ariadne erupted, her anger mounting. "Its just- nothing is down there! When he wakes up, his mind could be completely gone, unless-"

A horrifying thought stuck her. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" She asked, accusingly. Browning blinked, unuse to being accused by a young woman. "You knew that he would-"

"No, I did not!" Browning sounded almost frantic. "I had no idea that-" he looked at the pale younger man. "Well, if you could-"

"I can't do anything!" Ariadne said, her voice shot with exasperation, and fear. "We just have to wait until-"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. She looked at Browning. "What?" he gasped. "What is-"

"The time is running out!" she shouted. "We're about to-"

She opened her eyes. Blinking, and gasping, she started to sit up, and began to yank the IV out. Reaching into her pocket, she found her totem, and carefully flicked it. It fell with a clunk, and reassured she was out of the dream, she turned her head.

Browning was sitting up, rubbing his head. "I-" he swallowed. "I, uh-"

Ariadne ignored him, and turned her gaze towards Robert. The younger man, to her surprise, was awake, and sitting up. He looked at Ariadne, his eyes narrowing.

She swallowed. Those eyes - they were resembling chips of glinting ice. She began to get up, and started to walk towards him.

Suddenly, he got up, and almost pushed her aside. Surprised, she moved, and watched as he rushed towards Browning. With an almost inarticulate scream of rage, he put his hands around his throat, and began to squeeze.

"Rob- Rob-" Browning choked. Ariadne moved forward, and tried to pull him off the older man. "Rob-"

As Ariadne tried to pull the younger man away from Browning, the door opened, and two men rushed in. Grabbing Robert's arms, they pulled him off, and pinned him. His eyes were wild.

"Call an ambulance," Browning gasped out. "Its time to get him committed!"

Ariadne's eyes widened with shock. As she looked at the cold certainty in Browning's face, she suddenly realised that this was what he'd planned all along.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne froze, and looked at Browning. His face was set in a line, and he began to walk away from her.

"You're free to go," he said, waving his had at her, almost dismissively.

"What about-"

"Nothing," Browning replied, curtly. "He's going where he needs to go, and then, well, I can get this company back on track. If he really thought I was going to let him destroy it-"

Ariadne swallowed. The cold callousness of Browning was almost being revealed. A man who would stoop to destroying the young man who considered him a surrogate father.

"But you can't-" she breathed. "He's-"

"He's a liability. I warned Maurice that he would never amount to anything. When his father was dying, I needed him to discuss power of attorney, and do you think he would? No. Robert is a spoiled child - he'll always need someone to guide him, but, thanks to the influence of people like Dominic Cobb, he won't even respond to that."

Ariadne shook her head. "But-"

Browning shook his head. "As I said, you can leave." She blinked as two uniformed figures, both with their faces covered, entered the room. Reaching her, one proceeded to pull out a rag.

"Of course," Browning continued, "I can't risk anyone knowing where you were."

"Not dreaming now, are you sweetheart?" a voice hissed. As the cloth was clamped to her face, and a sweet, nausea inducing smell began to clog her nostrils, Ariadne plunged into darkness.

* * *

Robert blinked, and looked around. He was lying in the back of a moving vehicle.

"OK, calm down," a voice said, soothingly. "You'll be there, soon enough."

Robert's response was to let out a panic stricken howl.

"Silence him!" snapped an irritable command.

A sharp prick was felt through the white sleeve of his expensive shirt. Before he could protest again, a dark wave of unconsciousness started to overwhelm him. Whimpering, he began to fall into sleep.

"Well, thats him silenced."

"I still don't think we should be doing this."

"Browning said to take him to the ward, and leave him there. But we can't take him there in this suit. Come on, time to strip him. Get those clothes."

* * *

Arthur took a sip of black coffee, grimacing as the hot liquid threatened to burn his throat. He placed the cup carefully on the side, and turned back to his laptop.

No leads. No clue. A tugging suspicion at how it had happened, and who might be behind it - but nothing to clarify, or give his ideas any weight.

Feeling irritated, he turned back to the laptop, scanning the search engine. Frustrated, he pushed back his chair, when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

Arthur froze. People rarely knocked on his door - the team usually met him at the warehouse. Swallowing, and on impulse, he reached across for his gun, stealthily tucking it into his waistband. Quietly, he moved across the floor, until he reached the door.

Carefully, he pulled the gun up, and placed it to the spyhole. Reaching for the chain, he began to unbolt and unlock the door, gently easing it open.

To his shock, a slight movement was heard, and suddenly, Ariadne tumbled through the door, landing on her back.

"Ari?" Arthur whispered. Leaning down, he checked her pulse. Satisfied, he began to scoop her up, to carry her inside. As he moved her, he caught the door with his foot. Swinging it shut, he locked and bolted it.

* * *

The receptionist looked up as a figure came stumbling through the door. Dressed in a t-shirt and faded jeans, the thin young man bore a faint resemblance to a scarecrow. She frowned, and began to get up.

"May I help you?"

Robert Fischer looked at her with a briefly agonised expression, then collapsed to the ground, letting out an inarticulate howl. Blinking in astonishment, the young woman immediately reached for her desk phone.

"Hello, Dr. Carr? I think you have a new admission."

**All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne choked, and rolled over. She blinked, becoming aware of the light streaming in, hitting her eyes. As she began to open them, a shape started to pull into focus.

Arthur. Sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a cup. "Hey," he said, softly.

The Architect nodded, and swallowed - her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. "Hey," she said, weakly. She coughed, and Arthur handed her the cup. "Drink this."

She nodded, and the cool, refreshing taste of water cascaded down her throat. She swallowed, and handed the cup back, feeling grateful for his consideration. "Thank you," she said, her voice stronger.

He nodded. "Glad I could do something." He placed the cup back on the side of the bed, and turned to face her. "You've been asleep for nearly 16 hours," he told her, gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I came here-" she paused. "I was allowed to leave."

Arthur nodded. "Let's get you something to eat," he suggested. "Its nearly 5pm."

Ariadne nodded again. "Thank you."

Getting up, Arthur began to head towards the kitchen. Ariadne looked down at herself. She was wearing a man's shirt, and turning her head, noticed her clothes neatly stacked on a chair. She felt herself blushing at the thought of Arthur undressing her. Getting up, she began to reach for her jeans, hoping that her memory would start to clear.

* * *

"So, he just turned up?"

"Just came through the doors." The nurse bit her lip as she looked at the doctor. "He was screaming, raving."

The doctor shook her head. "Let's start him on a dose of thorazine. Hopefully, it'll calm him down."

"What next?"

"I think the psychiatric unit has a spare bed. We can keep him there until further notice."

The doctor turned to leave. The nurse looked at him. "How can we identify him?"

"Get some photos taken. Put them on the news. He has to have a name, a past, people who care."

* * *

Arthur rummaged through the refrigerator, his hands closing around a loaf of bread. Pulling it out, along with a stick of butter, he began to make toast. He bit his lip. He was unsure of what Ariadne had eaten over the last few days, and decided he would take things slowly.

A few minutes later, two slices of toast were sitting on a plate, carefully spread with butter. Pulling a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard, he took it into the lounge. She was sitting on the couch, staring down at the floor. He settled in the chair opposite her, and handed her the plate. "Here."

She smiled, gratefully, and accepted it. "Thank you."

He nodded, and leaned back. She picked up a slice, and took a small bite. He swallowed. "I didn't know...what you'd eaten - I don't want to make you sick, so-"

She looked at him. "Arthur, its fine. Thank you." She chewed, and swallowed. "I appreciate this."

He looked at his hands. "Ariadne, where have you been? We've been- concerned." He swallowed. "Very concerned. You just disappeared...and then turned up at my door."

She put her slice of toast down. "Arthur, I-" she bit her lip. "I did something - will you-"

"What?" his face creased in concern. "What is it?"

"Please don't tell the others."

Arthur felt his concern begin to mingle with irritation. "What happened?"

"I became involved-" she stopped. "I became involved with another inception. On Robert Fischer."

"Fischer?" Arthur looked at her, astonished. "Why?"

"I-" she put the plate aside and got up, starting to walk around. "I agreed to meet up with someone I thought was a client. Then I'm in the back of a van. Then I'm-" she paused. "I'm being told by Browning to remove the inception we planted, or to just perform another. To incept him with the idea that what we did did not happen."

Arthur got up, agitated. "Ari, that-" he shook his head. "There is no way you could have done that alone! The inception we planted originally was complex. To do that by yourself-"

"Well, it didn't work!" she burst out. "Browning had us both under! Then, he pulls out Robert's IV - "

"Whilst he's still under?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then he's-" Arthur swallowed. "Ariadne, he'll be in limbo. His mind could be completely gone!"

"I know!" Ariadne almost shouted. "Arthur, I know this! I know I was used! That's why they took me, and didn't approach you or Dom!"

"Of course," Arthur commented, thinking rapidly. "Browning planned it - but we have to find out why. And find Robert."

"And then what?"

"We solve this."

"Do we tell the others?" Ariadne asked, timidly.

Arthur shook his head. "No. We keep Cobb out of this, I don't want Browning threatening him. He's only in this country because of the favour we did for Saito."

"So you're suggesting we go it alone?" Ariadne breathed. She felt a thrill of excitement mingled with terror.

Arthur nodded. "Absolutely. We go it alone."

"But how do we-" Ariadne looked at him. "How do we find him?"

Arthur started to pace. "We start by looking at places where Browning would have dumped him. I doubt he would have wanted him on his hands."

"And then?"

"Well, its going to involve going outside the law." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But we've already done that."

"Meaning?"

"We have to get Robert, and perform an extraction."

Ariadne felt herself start to shiver. "Arthur, if we get caught-"

"Yes," he said, looking into her eyes. "I know."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur walked into the warehouse, and blinked. Cobb was sitting at his desk, biting his lip anxiously. The Point Man coughed, politely, causing the Extractor to look up.

"Arthur." Cobb nodded. "Any news on Ariadne?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "She's at my apartment."

The Extractor's eyes widened. "How...?" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "When did she turn up?"

"Last night." Arthur pulled over a chair, and settled in it. "There was a bang on the door, and then - there she was." He rubbed his forehead. "She'd been drugged. She's sleeping now."

Cobb leaned back in his seat, exhaling. "That's a relief. A relief that she's back. Any idea...?"

"She was with Fischer. And Browning."

"What?"

"Fischer," Arthur repeated. He looked at the Extractor, noting how the expression of relief was beginning to mutate into one of wariness. "She was taken. Kept under surveillance-"

"Wait, what is this?" Cobb interrupted. "She was with them? Arthur, this means they know. They know, and-"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Arthur replied, slightly testily. "But Cobb-"

"What?"

"I didn't want to involve you." Arthur looked at him. "You only have passage to the US because of Saito, and now-"

"So what were you planning to do?" Cobb interrupted, his voice cold. "Where you planning on finding him, and-"

Arthur flushed slightly. He'd forgotten how well the Extractor knew him. "I don't believe it," Cobb said, shaking his head. "You were going to go, and find Fischer, and-"

"I still am," Arthur snapped. "We have to find him. He could be in a severe state. Ariadne told me that Browning disconnected before it timed out. He's in-"

"Limbo," Cobb replied. "Well."

He turned away from the Point Man, leaving Arthur seething, silently. After an uncomfortable few moments, the Point Man turned, sloping to his desk.

* * *

Robert blinked. He was lying on a beach, gradually getting soaked by the swirling foam. He coughed, spluttered, tried to sit up. He looked down at himself. His expensive designer suit was almost ruined.

Cursing, he began to sit up. Suddenly, he blinked. A woman was standing above him, her lips curving into a smile. She reached out a hand.

"Come with me," she said, gently. Nodding dumbly, he took it.

* * *

"Any luck?"

"He's sleeping." The nurse studied Robert's face, relaxed and calm in repose. "Hopefully the medication will soon start to have an effect."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Ariadne rubbed her face. The tiredness was beginning to dissipate, and she now felt she could actually stand, walk, and move. Getting up from the bed, she began to walk through Arthur's apartment to the kitchen. Water. She needed water.

As she reached the room, she heard a buzzing sound. Blinking, she realised it was her cellphone. Moving to the lounge, she spotted it, on a table. Hesitantly, she picked it up, then shook her head. She opened it. "Hello?"

"Ariadne."

The Architect felt her stomach begin to sink. "I-"

"Its Peter Browning", he responded, smoothly. "I thought you should know - Robert's in a bad way. In fact, I've had to have him committed."

Ariadne swallowed. "I-"

"He's in high security, Astasis Clinic."

The line went dead. She stared at it with growing horror.

* * *

"Ari?"

Arthur frowned as he entered the apartment. He hoped, fervently, that she would still be there. A nagging worry had developed that she may have left, without contacting him.

"Arthur?"

He blinked, relieved. The Architect emerged from the lounge, her face pale. He smiled at her, kindly.

"Wasn't sure if you felt like eating anything," he said, "so I got take out." He held up the plastic bag, and began to move into the kitchen. Ariadne followed, nodding. "Great."

As Arthur busied himself in the kitchen, finding plates and retrieving cutlery, Ariadne watched, biting her lip. He turned to her, fishing the cartons out of the plastic bag.

"I got Moo Shu Pork, some rice, and-" he paused, and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Browning called," she admitted. "He got my number."

"Oh." Arthur looked at the table. "And what did he want?"

She swallowed. "Robert...he's in a psychiatric unit."

Arthur looked at her. "Really."

"Yes."

A pause opened up, mutating into an uncomfortable silence. Arthur spoke first.

"He wants me to find Robert. To go in there."

Ariadne looked at him. "You wouldn't."

The Point Man shook his head. "I don't think I have a choice."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"You're sure about this?"

Arthur nodded, meeting the Extractor's eyes. "Its the only way." He swept his eyes around the room, also taking in Eames and Ariadne. "The only way to try and get Robert back, and stop Browning from leaking secrets of Extraction." He swallowed. "If he sees that we're going to help Robert, he won't be able to challenge us."

"Arthur, this is all very noble," Eames commented. "But I think he simply doesn't care about Robert. He wanted him out of the way, and he's succeeded."

Cobb scratched his forehead. "It was all a front," he said, simply. "He took Ariadne so there would be someone to blame is it was discovered. He had no intention of allowing the extraction to be completed."

"So why did he take me?" Ariadne demanded, leaning forward. Cobb looked at her. "Because you're the least experienced. Arthur and I would have pulled Fischer out; Eames would have refused. But you were left with no choice."

Ariadne flushed. "So they picked me because I'm weak," she said, annoyed. Cobb shook his head, frowning. "No. Browning took advantage."

"I still think we can help Fischer," Arthur interrupted. "I think we owe it to him."

"Owe it to him?" Cobb's face creased in puzzlement.

"We went inside his mind. We planted an idea that changed him...changed everything about him. And we did it for personal gain." Arthur gave Cobb a slightly scornful look. "We should help pull him out."

Cobb swallowed. "Its still dangerous. He's in a psychiatric unit."

"Then I'll go in. I can go undercover." Arthur nodded. "I can-"

"Do this by yourself?" Eames commented. "That could be even more dangerous. He's in limbo - what if you never return?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Its a risk I'll have to take."

Before any of the others could respond, he turned and left the room.

Cobb looked after him, angrily. "Arthur!"

"Hang on," Eames interjected. "I have an idea."

The Extractor turned to the Forger, his expression bordering on despair. "What?"

"Let me do some groundwork." Eames smiled. "References are a speciality of mine, you know." He raised an eyebrow at the Extractor. "Might be the best way."

* * *

"Come on," Mal said, kindly. Before Robert could protest, he was ushered into the house. Swallowing, he took in the dark stained wood floors, expensive furniture, and rugs.

"You're soaking," she said, gently. "You need to change." Again, he was ushered into a bedroom, and Mal pulled open the closet. "Here. A bathroom is through there. You should shower, and change."

Robert blinked. She'd taken control, and he suddenly felt slightly helpless. She noticed his expression, and moved towards him. "Are you allright?"

"I-just - " he stammered. "I-"

"Its ok," she said, gently, reaching out to touch his face. "No-one has ever taken care of you before. I can do that, trust me."

He swallowed. "Thank you."

"Its no problem. Now, go and have a shower."

* * *

Eames walked into the main office of Fischer-Morrow, and smiled at the attractive receptionist. She responded warmly. "Good morning. Mr...?"

"DeWinter," he responded, pulling out an official looking business card. "Michael DeWinter. I'm here for the meeting this morning."

"Oh, of course!" She stood up. "Mr Browning is assembling everyone in the main conference room. Please, this way!"

Eames nodded as he followed her. As he entered the bustling room, he realised that his hunch had been correct. No-one even noticed him. Browning was standing to the side, talking quietly with a grey haired man in a stark black suit. Spotting an empty chair, Eames slipped unobtrusively into it.

He swallowed. The conversation he'd held with Arthur the previous day had been heated.

"You're not serious," the Point Man had said, looking at him. "You're going to bluff your way into Fischer-Morrow?"

"Well, we need to find out whether Browning is making empty threats," Eames countered. "Does Ariadne have any proof that it was Browning who called her? Or it could have been a sick joke. The whole team's at risk - we need to ensure that its genuine."

Arthur had shrugged, angrily. "Have it your way."

"Gentlemen!" Browning called. Eames pulled himself out of his reverie with a jolt. The florid, overweight man was holding court, and clearly enjoying being the focus of the room.

"Now, I'm afraid its bad news." Browning waited for silence. "Robert has been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. He'll be convalescing for a few weeks."

"Where is he?" one man asked. Browning paused, but, Eames noticed, the smile never faltered.

"He's somewhere safe." Browning smiled. "You all know I would only ever take good care of Robert."

"Mr Browning, Mr Fischer Jr did make moves to break up the company-"

Browning looked at him. "Well, Robert was not really in his right mind. I can solve it for you, no problem." He swallowed. "Fischer Morrow is a great company. Robert doesn't have the expertise...but I do."

Eames, quietly, made notes.

* * *

"How is he?"

"Comatose. Effectively."

* * *

Robert rubbed his face dry as he stepped out of the shower. The bedroom was beautiful, he noticed, perfectly decorated and bathed in light. He began to pick up, and pull on the dry clothes.

Suddenly, Mal appeared in the doorway.

"Good, you're nearly ready." She looked at him. "Please join me for dinner."

Robert, not willing to think further about his new situation, followed her.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Poor soul." The young nurse smiled sympathetically at Robert Fischer's calm, sleeping face. In a hospital bed, an IV snaking out of his arm, he gave the appearance of being in perfect, deep sleep. She leaned over, and carefully tucked the standard issue blankets round him carefully.

"There."

* * *

"There."

Mal placed a plate in front of Robert, and then proceeded to sit down opposite him. She looked at him, her large, liquid eyes drawing him in. "Please, eat." She gestured towards him.

Robert eyed the plate in front of him. The aroma of grilled meat, and vegetables rose up to greet him. He swallowed. "You didn't have to go to this trouble-"

"It was no trouble," Mal reassured him, placing her fork into her meal. "No trouble, Robert. I need to fatten you up a little, that's all."

Fischer looked at her, and smirked. "Trying to mother me? Not what I expected."

"No," she replied, placing a strip of aubergine into her mouth. "I wouldn't even try. A man like you does not need mothering."

He looked at her. Her dark eyes didn't flinch from his ice blue gaze. "So what does a man like me need?" A hint of challenge was detectable in his voice. She chewed and swallowed, smiling.

"A man like you needs to feel in control, needs to feel that he cannot be crossed." She began to cut into her meat, her movements quick, elegant. "But you were. You were put under the control of someone else, and then a decision was made that would change you forever. And it was all done...while you were sleeping."

Robert put his cutlery down, and began to get up. "I don't need to listen to this," he said, curtly. "I-"

"You need to sit down," Mal interrupted. "Sit down, Robert. You need to listen to me. Listen to what I can tell you. But please, eat. You're far too thin. Its a sign of someone who doesn't value himself enough, never makes time for himself. Because he's so busy trying to please too many others."

Robert looked at her. The tendons in his neck were tightening. "You know nothing about me." He turned his head away.

"Oh, don't I?" her voice was taunting now, forcing him to start turning his head back to her. "I know that you are a pawn, Robert. You have always been a pawn. Your father ignored you, allowing your godfather to take over his role. But all your godfather did was use you. He kept you out, on the periphery, didn't he?" Getting up from her chair, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning down towards him. "All he did was pester you for power of attorney. Do you want to know why, Robert? So your godfather could take it all for himself."

Robert fell silent, his head falling forward.

"And then a man called Dom Cobb came and helped him. Do you remember? Remember how you got here before? Remember those strange events that just happened? How you were abducted-"

Robert got up, abruptly, throwing her off. She shrank back, her eyes large, and angry. He turned, and glared at her.

"I-I don't know who you are," he whispered, hoarsely. He began to move, but tripped over the chair, and fell, sprawling on the floor. Mal moved forward, and began to tickle his arm.

"Yes, you do," she breathed. "Robert, you've been here before. You have been here with me. Remember?"

* * *

"So he's convalescing," Arthur said, sarcastically. He and Eames were sitting on the balcony of his apartment. Normally Arthur was receptive to the warmth of a late summer evening, but he hardly noticed it, or the glowing palette of colours splashed across the sky. He leaned over, looking at the ice melting in his scotch glass.

"Which means he been put somewhere, out of the way." Eames shrugged. "That phone call Ariadne received was telling the truth. Browning abducted her to perform an extraction, and it went wrong. But that's what he wanted."

"No-one will challenge him," Arthur leaned back, irritated. "Because they all think Fischer's lost his mind-"

"Because of the inception," Eames finished. "So what do you propose?"

"What I said. We go in, and we get him out of limbo." Arthur looked at Eames. "And we do it quickly."

Eames bit his lip. "Dom's not going to be happy-"

"Its because of Dom Cobb that Fischer's in this position!" Arthur shouted, his emotions getting the better of his self-control. Shocked at his response, he hung his head, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, God. Sorry."

"No, its fine," Eames replied, mildly. "I'm not going to deny it. He couldn't get back to America with Saito's help - but Saito wanted us to effectively destroy a man's life. Or his identity. Whichever way you look at it."

"Right." Arthur put his glass down. "We have to do this."

"Reverse the inception?"

"No, pull him out of limbo." Arthur looked at Eames, and swallowed. "Who will he be down there with?"

Eames blinked. "Oh, God." He met Arthur's eyes. "She'll destroy him."

"Exactly." Arthur got up. "Browning gave us the name of the clinic. We can get false id, and we can go in there."

"We?" Eames looked at him, his face beginning to contort with consternation. "We?"

"You, me, and Ariadne," Arthur repeated. "I can perform the extraction, but I'll need you two with me."

"Arthur, please, think about this." Eames got up, so they were standing on eye level. "Please."

"What is there to think about?" Arthur countered. "Browning abducted Ariadne. He's sent Fischer into limbo. All because of what we did. I think we need to put this right."

"Sure you're not doing this just to keep yourself out of jail?" Eames' tone held a cautious note. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"If I am, so are the rest of us."

"Arthur, please, just think about this," Eames warned. "Ariadne's been through a trauma. Are you sure you're not doing this just to get back at Dom?"

"No," Arthur said, quickly. "I'm not."

"But remember-" Eames stopped. The younger man had walked off, clearly to make a call. The Forger sighed, and muttered.

"He's leading you into a trap," he said, resignedly.

* * *

"Good to see you, Mr. Browning."

"Thank you, Doctor." Browning entered the private room, and seated himself at Robert's bedside. He looked at the face of the comatose man.

"I've got no idea where you are," he said, softly, "and truth is, I don't care. But at least you're no longer going to be a problem. The people who performed that inception...I need to find out who they were working for. Because I should really thank them. Because you were always a spoiled, weak child, Robert. They did me a favour in allowing me to put you away."

He smiled, and stood up. Turning to look back at Robert, he left the room.

* * *

"Arthur, I-"

"Ariadne. Please. We do this...I'll never ask you to do anything like this again."

"We performed the inception, its late to think of guilt-"

"But we didn't want or plan this to happen." Arthur looked at her, still perspiring slightly from the hurried late night walk. She'd been about to prepare to go to bed. She faced him, and bit her lip.

"OK." She shook her head. "What Browning did-we have to get him out."

"Especially," Arthur said grimly, "when you think of who he's with."

* * *

"You need to trust me," Mal whispered, tightening her arms around the slumped Fischer. "You know I'm telling the truth. What my ex-husband did to me...he did to you. And we can't let it happen."

Robert looked at her, his face a mask of consternation. "So what do you suggest, Mallorie?"

She smiled, and brushed her hand down his face. "I think, when you wake up, you need to find Dom...and kill him."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Fischer lay in bed, and sighed. He felt adrift, lost, floating. He wasn't aware of the time. He closed his eyes, only to feel the flicker open as a soft finger ran across his cheek.

"Are you-" he could barely finish forming the words before a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his cheek. He swallowed, feeling the hands suddenly trace themselves down his body. Despite being covered, he shivered.

"Relax," she whispered. Before he could protest, she had began to crawl into the bed, crawl next to him. He stiffened, feeling her rest her head on his chest. She laid her hand flat on his abdomen, her fingers splayed against his skin. Her soft breathing was causing his pulse to quicken.

"Do you have anyone special?"

He almost barked out a laugh. His mind began to race, tracing over memories long since buried and discarded. A few girlfriend in college...soriority princesses, only interested in clothes and parties. A couple of quiet academics, trying to court his father's approval with someone intellectual, bookish. But after he'd graduated, nobody. Nobody really wanted to penetrate the imposing cocoon of unlimited wealth and privilege that came with being a Fischer.

"No," he admitted. "Nobody." He didn't turn his head, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. "I-"

"You're on your own," Mal said, soothingly, nestling close to him. "And those who you thought were close - they just bully you, Robert."

Fischer blinked. He was shocked to find tears were forming in his eyes. "They-"

"Remember when I first pulled you out of the surf," she whispered. "I took you in, for your own protection. Your godfather was trying to control you. So I had to give you refuge."

Fischer swallowed. "Why did you let me go?"

"I had to," she whispered. "My husband...he threatened to kill me if I didn't let you go. Go back to where you could have your mind violated, be controlled. I didn't want to die Robert, I'm so sorry."

Fischer sucked in his breath. "Your husband...Dom Cobb?"

"Yes, that's right," she purred. "He was so..." she blinked. "He was so..."

Despite himself, Robert lifted his arm, and put it round her, pulling her close. "Its all right," he whispered.

* * *

"Do you think we can bring him back?"

Arthur turned to Ariadne. She was sitting in an armchair, her face pale. He swallowed, and nodded. "Of course."

"Arthur, this is my fault." Her words came out in a rush, causing him to frown. He shook his head. "How do you mean?"

"I..." she paused. "Remember that day when you asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner? How I just...disappeared?"

"Yes, because you were abducted." He looked at her. "By the people who took Robert, so how-"

"I wanted to impress you," she blurted out. Her hands were shaking, and she placed them in her lap, trying to conceal them. "I wanted to make you..." she paused. "Make you think I was-"

Arthur was shaking his head. "Ariadne, what is this? Trying to impress me? What for? You did impress me, on the original inception! Without your designs, we wouldn't have-"

"Arthur, my designs are the reason Fischer's in this position!" She jumped up, and faced him. "I made it possible for us to incept him, but then I helped get him out of limbo. It seemed fair. But, look at what's happened to him! They've used me, us, to try and control him!"

Arthur rubbed his face. "Ari, you're tired, maybe you should-"

"I answered a phone call," she said, bitterly. "I answered a phone call, to do something...dangerous. And look what's happened. I'm the reason that he's lost in limbo!"

"No!" Arthur almost shouted. "Stop it!" He looked at her, his face pale. "Ari, it was a job. That was all. You have to learn to disassociate yourself. Not get so involved."

"But this is a man's life!" she protested. "Or where you and Cobb so blinded by Saito's money that never occurred to you?!"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Ariadne, this is-"

"We need to find him," she said, stubbornly. "Browning has sent him into limbo deliberately - a limbo that we created! He's down there, with Mal! What do you think she's doing to him?!"

Arthur paused. The thought of Fischer lost with the projection was horrifying. He swallowed. "I don't know," he admitted.

"We will go to the clinic, and extract," Ariadne said, stubbornly.

"We?" Arthur repeated.

"I'm going with you," she said, firmly. "I fond him in limbo first, remember?"

"This isn't a competition," Arthur said, his voice taking on a coldness he'd never thought he'd use with the Architect.

"No," she responded. "Its a necessity."

* * *

"Talk to me," Mal commented, keeping herself close to Robert. "Talk to me."

He swallowed. "About what?"

Mal traced a finger down his cheek. "Talk to me about your father."

Robert shook his head. "Nothing to tell." Ignoring the projection's look of shock, he closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into sleep.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Tell me about your father," Mal coaxed. She was wrapped around him, running her hands through the back of his hair.

Fischer stiffened, letting her fingers wander over him. "He was..." he swallowed. "On his death bed, he could barely speak, he managed to tell me he was disappointed."

Mal sighed, softly. "That is terrible."

Robert shrugged. "It's what I expected. But Cobb..." his face darkened, unseen by her - "his inception told me that he was disappointed, because I wanted to be him. Suddenly, I went from being an outcast to being the favoured son." His tone was bitter. "And I believed it."

"When did you start to realise...it was all a dream?"

Robert sighed. "It was a couple of months later. Things...didn't feel the same. I kept remembering things - from childhood, from young adulthood. Times when my father told me he didn't have time, or brushed me off. Suddenly, began to realise...how could what I'd thought when I'd attended his funeral be real?"

"Dom did that to you?"

He nodded. "Yes. Dom Cobb did that to me." His voice was heavy. She pressed up against him, the warmth of her body causing him to stir.

"What Dom did to both of us..." she said, softly. "He made us both his victims."

Robert nodded. "He did." He felt tears prickling the back of his eyes.

"Listen to me," Mal said, her voice soft, and urgent. "I need to tell you how to get your revenge. My revenge. Our revenge. But first..."

Robert swallowed as she began to kiss the back of his neck. Slowly, she began to caress him, causing him to relax. Her hands were skillful, supple. Robert closed his eyes, allowing her to pull him in.

* * *

"I don't know if I can let you come with me," Arthur said, pacing the floor. His movements were tense, and agitated. Ariadne bit her lip.

"I don't know if you can't not let me," she insisted. "If Robert is with Mal...you can't go on your own. What if...?"

He rubbed his forehead. "If it happens, it happens. I -" he bit his lip. "I just don't want-"

"What?" she insisted.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he said, his tone more forceful than he'd intended. "Browning abducted you, remember? I doubt he'd hesitate to kill you."

Ariadne shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Arthur allowed himself a small smile. "Well. I guess you are."

* * *

Robert sighed, feeling himself wrapped in silky bliss. Mal leaned against him. "You were innocent, Robert. So Robert."

"Maybe." He swallowed, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Every time he spoke about the inception, he felt the inflicted wound more keenly.

"You were betrayed." She tickled his neck. "You were betrayed by a man with blood on his hands."

Robert nodded. "I was."

"Dom Cobb stole your life," she said, softly. "He took mine. He incepted me...made me believe that nothing was real. My children...I didn't even believe that they were real."

Robert shifted, allowing her to look at him. The waves outside crashed softly, almost lulling him to sleep. "And he never went to jail."

"He left the country, helped by Arthur." Mal shook her head. "Arthur was a friend, he betrayed me as well. It's time he was punished for his crimes."

Robert nodded, his jaw tightening. Mal smiled.

"As soon as you wake up, you will kill him. He deserves it. Deserves it for both of us."

Robert swallowed. "If I ever wake up."

Mal smiled, her face twisting into a sinister expression. "Oh, don't worry, Robert. You will."

* * *

Arthur looked at Ariadne. "Ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Ready."

The Point Man smiled, faintly. "Abducting Fischer...I don't know if we can do this."

Taking his hand, the Architect squeezed it. "We have to. For all of us."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
